fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Megaman
Lego Megaman is a game for the V and vPort made by Phoniex Circle. It features an all new building system and stickers to put on bricks, Basic Gameplay You start out in Dr. Light's lab as Megaman and Prontoman. You must complete Cutman's stage to unlock "Games". Games are like Episodes except there is nine of them. Building is very simple as well. You take a brick and you can build the thing thats in front of you, OR take that brick to build something else. You can also take down sculptures or add new bricks to the exsiting sculpture. A new thing is the life system. You have more life than other lego games, BUT you loose a coin everytime your hit. You can also, like the real Megaman games, use your enemies power after you kill them. Dr. Light's Lab You can buy extras and chacacters from Auto, make a robot, and go through the 9 Megaman games in the arcade. Arcade If you walk into a acrade machine you can go into the world of that game. There are 9 doors, each with boss on it. When you deafeat the entire game a special key allows you to unlock something. Chacacters Megaman Shoots, low jump, and can run. Prontoman Shoots, has a shield. low jump, cannot run. Met Unlockble with ten coins. Can shoot, duck, and walk. Roll Unlockble after Cutman, 100 coins to buy. Can use a broom to attack, meduim jump, cannot run. Cutman Unlockble after Cutman, 200 coins to buy. Uses head sissors, high jump, can run. Gutsman Unlockble after Gutsman, 200 coins to buy. Uses Guts block, low jump, walks. Iceman Unlockble after Iceman, 200 coins to buy. Uses Ice breeze to freeze enemies. High jump, walks. Bombman Unlockble after Bombman, 200 coins to buy. Uses bombs, high jump, runs. Fireman Unlockble after Fireman, 200 coins to buy. Uses Fire to attack, high jump, can run. Elecman Unlockble after Elecman, 200 coins to buy. Uses Thunder to attack, meduim jump, can run. Mario Unlocked after find the five Mushroom Kingdom cameos and bought for 1000 coins. Uses stomp, high jump, and can run. If you use Black Color, then go outside five times, then go outside one more time. You will fight 3.14. Once you deafet 3.14 he can be bought for 4000 coins. Dr. Wily (Megaman 1) He's unlocked after Megaman 1 and bought for 80,000 coins. He can float, attack, and he has twice the hit points as most chacacters. Sniper Joe (Green) Sniper Joe can bought for 500 coins. He can jump, shoot, and walk. Extras *Chibi: Makes your arm and legs smaller, and your head bigger. Buy at 100 coins. *Black Color: Makes everyone black. Buy 1,000 coins. *Green Color: Makes everyone green. Buy at 1,000 coins. *Red Color: Makes everyone red. Buy at 1,000 coins. *Untouchble: Cannot be hurt or die except by pits. Buy at 100,000,000 coins. *Rush: Everyone has Rush Adaptor on their backs. Buy at 400 coins. *Unarm Bosses: Bosses can hit you, but cannot use their weopons. Buy at 600 coins. *Power Brick Finder: Can track Power Bricks. Buy at 200,000 coins. *Poo Money: Any animal you ride will now poo money. Buy at 100,000 coins. *Spikewallman: Impossible to beat boss. Buy at 1,000 coins. *Japanese Madness!: Change everyone's name to their Japanese names. Buy at 500 coins. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Lego Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Spin-offs Category:V Games Category:Phoniex Circle Category:Sandbox Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Lego (series)